


Holiday Helpers

by Petenshi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen, Post-Endless Waltz, Preventers (Gundam Wing), ridiculously short nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petenshi/pseuds/Petenshi
Summary: “Hey kid.  Yeah you in the green shirt.  Hit that balloon against the screen again and I’ll chop off your hand.”





	

“Hey kid.  Yeah you in the green shirt.  Hit that balloon against the screen again and I’ll chop off your hand.”  
  
“I don’t think we’re suppose to threaten the children with dismemberment, Duo.”  
  
“Who’s idea was it to have a Preventer Family Christmas Holiday and then stick all the kids in one room while the adults go get smashed?”  
  
“Good question.  And how the hell did we get stuck babysitting them all?”  
  
“I mean it kid in the green, don’t push me.  I’ll take that balloon, pop it and stretch it over your head if you don’t knock it off.”  
  
“They probably figure since we’re young we’ll relate to the kids better.  Donna in HR told me she thought it was a position ‘made for my empathetic nature.’”  
  
“I think it’s because we kicked everyone’s butt at the team building basketball game last month and this is their revenge.”  
  
“Seriously?  What a bunch of sore losers.  We totally owned them too, maybe they should get off their fat…”  
  
“Duo, try to not swear in front of the kids.”  
  
“Fine.  But what I really want to know is how did Wufei manage to duck out of this?”  
  
“Hold up there sweetheart.  I don’t think you need any more treats. You’ve had five cookies already and three glasses of punch.”  
  
“He called Donna in HR and told them he was putting up Christmas lights, fell and broke his leg.”  
  
“Are you kidding me?”  
  
“I know, right?  He doesn’t even have anywhere to _put_ lights.  He lives in a condo.”  
  
“Donna in HR is a moron.”  
  
“Good to know, though.  I feel a holiday of my own coming up.”  
  
“That’s _it_ you little brat! Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Excuse me gentlemen, I have a kid to go suffocate.”


End file.
